onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Good News For People Who Love Bad News
"Good News For People Who Love Bad News" is the third episode of the fourth season of One Tree Hill and the 70th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on October 11, 2006. Lucas and Brooke, now broken up, clash at a post-game party and Haley realizes that Rachel is plotting to seduce Nathan. Meanwhile, Peyton connects with her half-brother, Rachel reveals that she knows who is pregnant and Antwon takes the court with the Ravens basketball team. Synopsis Derek, Peyton’s brother, takes a photo of Peyton and then walks into the cafe. He tries to start a conversation, but Peyton is not impressed that he hung up on her. He admits that he knew about her but was too afraid to get in contact. He then asks who she brought as in case he was a psycho, which Peyton pretends at first she doesn’t understand what he is talking about, but then introduces Lucas to him, who is sitting on the table behind. After the meeting, Peyton and Lucas are talking about how much she has in common with him. Peyton admits she doesn’t know if she wants to let another person in who could leave, but Lucas assures her people don’t always leave. They begin talking about Brooke who neither of them have heard off. Nathan goes to see Haley in highschool and tells her that he is going to stop thinking about the accident and focus on her and basketball. Haley is not so convinced, but Nathan promises her everything goes away as soon as he steps on the court. Lucas goes to see a nervous Skills in the gym and tells him not to think about it too much as it is just a game. As Skills admits he wants him there, Lucas says he sort of will be and gives him the jersey number 3, with his name on the back.Dan goes to visit Keith's grave and sees the younger ghost of him sitting on the gravestone. He admits to the grave that he made a mistake and offers a deal, if he leaves him alone, then he will help with Karen and the baby, but if not he will do something bad to them. In highschool, Brooke has decided that if the Ravens lose, it is Peyton’s fault and tells Haley not to take Peyton’s side as she begins to defend her. She tells her to pick a side and tells her about the kiss in the library and tells her they are sneaking around. Haley is in shock as Brooke welcomes her to her team. Brooke is sitting on a bench outside of school as Lucas joins her and tries to persuade her that there is nothing going on between him and Peyton. As Brooke is harsh towards him, Lucas says she broke up with him without reason and he at least thought they could be friends. Dan goes to see Karen who tells him that Deb quit and his ex-wife needs help so to stop treating her badly. Derek and Peyton are going returning to Tree Hill High after spending lunch break together. He tells her that if she wants him to go, just to say as he is the same way, but Peyton invites him to the game on the night. At the game, Whitey prepares his time with a motivating speech as he knows it is a lot of seniors final chances. Mouth and Gigi introduces the Ravens as Lucas joins them for the commentary. Dan begins the game with a speech and dedicates an award for him and his brave behavior. As he is given the award, Rachel runs up to him, jumps in his arms and kisses him. As the cheerleaders take their places, Haley warns Rachel to stay away from her husband as Brooke is bitchy to Peyton, who sarcastically laughs off her comments. As the game begins, Rachel eyes up Nathan as he scores a load of points. Meanwhile, Derek takes photos of Peyton cheerleading. Skills sits from the sidelines and is furious that he can’t play. As Nathan goes for a free throw, he scores his first, but as he goes for his second, he imagines the hoops dripping in water, then the whole gym submerged in water and then in the reflection of the scoring screen, he imagines himself banging on the plastic, drowning. He then sees Rachel float up in the water and flashes her eyes open. He shoots and misses the net as Rachel smiles thinking she has distracted him but Haley looks worried from the sidelines. Back in the changing rooms, Whitey begins to give the team a hard time for losing the first half. Whitey reveals Nathan has scored no points since the free throw shot. In the main gym, Mouth tells Rachel she is happy she is back and asks if he has a chance now Cooper has gone, but Rachel says he is a good friend and insists he doesn’t want her, but Mouth is too disappointed. Skills is moaning to Nathan about how he hasn’t been in the game, and as he does Whitey listens behind. Whitey gives him a try, although insulted by his comments, and Skills begins to win Ravens the points back. As he does, Karen listens to Lucas on the podcast wishing he was able to play again. After the game, the Ravens all go to the after party where Skills is getting Bevin drunk. Haley is complaining about Rachel as Nathan tells her to be easy on her due to the accident, but Haley reminds him she caused the accident before walking off angry. Lucas goes to see Brooke and offers a peace offering before Peyton and Derek walk in. As they do, Brooke insults Peyton, assumes Derek is her boyfriend and makes out with him. Later that night, Peyton goes to see Brooke and tells her she has a brother, but Brooke doesn’t care and tells her that her mom must have slept around more than her. Skills thanks Nathan and Lucas for his first game. Peyton introduces Mouth to Derek and is really annoyed at his night and takes it out on Derek being the new guy. Nathan finds Rachel in her bikini and she begins flirting with Nathan. He asks her if she saw anything under the water but Rachel says she blacked out, but if she does remember, she will tell him. As she says this, Haley watches from a distant. She goes to see Lucas and they argue over the kiss, until Lucas brings up her kiss with Chris Keller and walks off. He goes out to see Brooke and tells her how he fought for her, but she never did for him, and tells her that he is not the one for her and walks off. Mouth goes and sits next to Lucas and is clearly drunk. He has a go at Lucas as he asks how many he has had, Mouth replies one, proving he is just annoyed. Haley then goes to see Lucas and apologizes, she is sorry about her and Brooke as she declares her hatred for Rachel. She then makes Lucas promise that they will always be friends, and he does. Peyton goes to see Nathan and as she asks about how he saw Keith under the water, Rachel listens from a distance. Peyton tells him there is nothing to be ashamed about but Nathan thinks he might be crazy. Peyton tells him that it is not craziness, but Nathan asks what if it was more than watching over, it was actually saving him. Peyton offers to take him to the grave whenever he wants, and as they leave he throws his award away claiming it isn’t his. Lucas goes to see Mouth again as he wishes they never left the river court as they were all happy. Lucas leaves as Mouth goes to sleep on a bag. Karen goes to see Dan and asks why basketball is so important to him, as Lucas is missing it and wants to know if he will cope. She then thanks Dan for the crib. Brooke and Rachel are tidying up at the party as they argue over Nathan, Rachel says that she can do what she want, as she knows Brooke is pregnant, she has watched her try on maternity clothes, not drink at the party and even has a pamphlet in her drawers. Brooke storms up denying her pregnancy as Mouth listens as he pretends to sleep on the bench. Peyton and Derek are in her room and they are discussing how easy it must be to do the other person’s hobby, as Derek is into photography. Derek idolizes her picture of the angel of death as Peyton tells him it was from Ellie and offers the picture to him, which he refuses at first, but eventually accepts, telling her that he will find a special place. He offers to tell her the little he knows about their dad, but will have to the following day, which Peyton agrees to. Skills and Lucas are at the river court as he tells him what Mouth said about never leaving the river court, and thinks that that might have been easier. But Skills says that there are a lot of good things that wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t left the river court. Dan sits up to see a young Keith and is told that the only way to get rid of him he knows already. Nathan gets home late as Haley lies in bed awake. She tells him that she is finding it hard to understand but can’t with all his sneaking around. She asks to be let in, even if it is about Rachel. Nathan assures her it is nothing to do with him liking Rachel, he was asking her if she saw Keith too. Haley is surprised as Nathan confesses that he thought he saw Keith and it was him that dragged him out. Haley assures him that he is not crazy and asks if it is why he keeps going down to the bridge. Nathan says it is, but has also found her bracelet. Rachel holds Nathan’s award. Peyton gets the picture Derek took of her at the game. Brooke lies awake in tears as Haley and Nathan fall asleep together, Haley with her bracelet on. Dan lies awake watching Keith as Peyton hangs her picture from Derek up. As Derek does the same, he hangs it up on a wall covered in pictures that he has taken of her, without Peyton even knowing. Memorable Quotes :”So Peyton, who’d you bring?” :”What do you mean?” :”Well, you don’t strike me as a dumb girl. So, who’d you bring as backup in case I turned out to be a psycho?” :”Derek, Lucas. Lucas, Derek” ::Derek and Peyton Sawyer meet for the first time :”I need to be tutored. I think I’m failing in my marriage” :”Did you try sleeping with the teacher?” ::Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott :”You nervous?” :”No” :”You lying?” :”Yeah” ::Lucas Scott joins Skills before the game :”I swear to god, if we lose tonight, I am going to kill Peyton” :”We will win, Nathan’s got that look in his eye. Besides, even if we did lose, it wouldn’t be Peyton’s fault” :”Yes it would, everything is Peyton’s fault! She’s like a cursed rabbit’s foot. She’s bad luck. I am serious Traitor Girl, do not take her side. Not against me” :”Hey, wait a minute. Do not call me traitor girl, okay? I’m not taking sides, I didn’t know there were sides.” :”Well there are, you’re either on Team Brooke, or Team Peyton and nobody wants to be on Team Peyton because their captain is a big whore!” ::Brooke Davis blames Peyton Sawyer as Haley James Scott is forced to defend her :”Crap. That pretty much sums up this season. You started out this year with a crappy attitude. You played like crap. You took my crap. You cleaned up rat crap from a crappy gym. Well, all that crap’s over now, at least you made it to the finals. Some of you are seniors, this is your last chance for a state title. It’s my last chance so get out there and play like the champions I know you can be” ::Whitey :”Stay the hell away from my husband” :”I was just giving him a proper thank you” :”Your ‘thank yous’ send people to the free clinic” :”What are you laughing about, your ‘I love yous’ send people to the grave” :”Well, if that’s the case, then I love you Brooke” :”Whore” ::Haley James Scott defends her husband from Rachel Gatina as Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer join in the bitchiness :”Are you in my bedroom? Cause I can go all damn night” ::Skills taunts another basketball player on the opposing team :”Look, I just gotta thank you for going to the white man for me dawg. So look, just to show my appreciation, I sent Bevin on a little spy mission for you” :”Okay, big news. But keep it on the BLT, Brooke broke up with Lucas” :”Thanks Bevin” ::Skills and Lucas Scott find out Bevin Mirskey is not a very good spy :”Brooke told me that you kissed Peyton, again. Luke, that’s the dumbest thing you’ve done since the first time you kissed her. What the hell were you thinking?” :”I was thinking that she was dying. She’s lying in my arm, blood is pouring out of her leg and she kissed me. And anyway, do you really want to go there?...What leg were you shot in when you kissed Chris Keller?” ::Haley James Scott and Lucas Scott argue :”You told me to fight for you, and I did, but you never fought for me.” :”And I’m not going to” :”Okay, well I guess I was wrong. I’m not the guy for you Brooke Davis” ::Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis ::”Hey Lucas, will you promise me something, no matter what happens, you and I will always be friends” :”Always...and forever” ::Haley James Scott to Lucas Scott :”If you’re looking for Nathan, he’s in my bedroom” :”If you’re looking for a black eye, it’s in my first. Why do you go after guys that you can’t have” :”Let me know if you see any” :”I would, except I heard he left town” :”I understand why you’re angry Haley, I used to be a fat chick with a little head too” ::Rachel Gatina and Haley James Scott continue to argue Voice-over :"You ever look at a picture of yourself and see a stranger in the background? It makes you wonder how many strangers have pictures of you, how many moments of other peoples lives have we been in? Were we a part of someone's life when their dreams came true? Or were we there when their dreams died? Did we keep trying to get in, as if we were somehow destined to be there? Or did the shot take us by surprise? Just think, you could be a big part of someone else's life, and not even know it." ::Lucas Scott (closing voice-over) Music * "Way Back Home" - The Wreckers * "Play Hurt" - American Analog Set * "Point Of View" - Little Humans * "Post Blue" - Placebo * "Keep It Comin'" - Black Toast * "The Queen And I" - Gym Class Heroes * "Goodnight" - La Rocca * "Walk The Moon" - Belasco * "Calender Girl" - Stars * "Won't Back Down" - Mat Kearney This episode's title originated from the album Good News For People Who Love Bad News, originally sung by Modest Mouse. Trivia *Deb does not appear in this episode. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Ian Banks Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Gigi Silveri